


Wickedly Evil Fire Starter

by Adm_Hawthorne



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The followup piece to 'Better Option.' This story centers around a portion of that first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wickedly Evil Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC, Disney, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"I cannot believe you chose  _that_  musical for us to watch." Regina let out a huff while they waited to take the next taxi in the lineup.

Emma smiled mischievously, giving the woman a side glance as she stepped up to open the back door to the car. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Indeed," the brunette deadpanned. She slid into the car and gave the address as Emma slid in beside her. "And why, exactly, did you assume such a thing?"

"Well," the younger woman said, trying to hold in her giggles, "it's gotten all kinds of positive reviews, tons of awards, and…"

"It's about my half-sister," Regina hissed, turning her burning gaze toward the woman next to her. "Just what did you think I would like about seeing a production that made that witch even the least bit sympathetic?"

Emma glanced quickly to the front of the cab and was relieved to find the cabbie ignoring them. Turning back, her face took on a more serious tone. "Look, Regina, I read the book last year, and it was really good. I've wanted to see the musical ever since, and I appreciated the theme of the show, which was that you  _don't_  know both sides of a story and sometimes the bad guys aren't really as bad you think they are." She gave a small smile. "When I got my…" she gave another quick glance to the driver, cleared her throat, and started again. "When everything went back to normal, I realized how much the story reminded me of you, and I mean that in a good way. I wanted to share it with you, okay?"

Not bothering to care how insane their cabbie might think they are, Regina didn't even try to censor her retort. "By showing me what a great idea it was to cheer for my half-sister's side? Really?" She snorted. "How flattering, Miss Swan."

The blonde released a frustrated sigh. "We're back to that again, are we?" She turned to look out the window and watch the buildings pass by. For one wonderful year, this had been her home, and she'd been happy here. She just wanted to share that happiness with the woman who had made that possible now that the threat of Zelena was finally gone.

Was that so bad?

She slowly shook her head at herself. She really ought to have known better than to take Regina to see  _'Wicked.'_  That had been a poor life choice. They should have gone to see  _'The Book of Mormon'_  instead. Regina would have appreciated that show on a lot of different levels.

"Don't you think we've had enough of fairytales and Disney Princesses?" Though no less irritated, Regina's voice was softer and a touch wary. "Aren't you tired of it all, Emma?"

Slowly turning back around to face the older woman, Emma reached out to take one of Regina's hands in her own and give it a squeeze. "I was just thinking that, actually." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry. I could have picked something better."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you could have."

The blonde chuckled at the typical reaction of the once Evil Queen. "How can I make this up to you? It's our first date, and I'd hate to completely mess it up."

Seeming to think on it for a bit, the brunette finally asked in a less annoyed tone. "Do you have wine at your apartment?"

With a smirk, Emma nodded yes. "Of course, and, before you ask, it's the red you like. For some 'unknown' reason, I developed a taste for it last year."

"There's nothing wrong with developing a taste for the finer things in life. Not everything should be celebrated with a PBR and a moon pie, Miss Swan." Regina allowed a little smirk to form at the corners of her mouth. "If 'something' encouraged you to at least try to be more refined, then, if I were you, I'd consider that a blessing given how questionable your taste in things normally is."

"Really?" Emma rolled her eyes. "You're going to question my taste in things? Do I have to remind you that I'm out on a date with you, which means that  _you_  are in  _my_  taste? What does that make  _you_ , huh?"

"The best thing you're going to have ever had," Regina purred, a devilish smile finally fully dancing across her face.

The younger woman raised her eyebrows. "I'm 'going to have'? What does that…" Her eyes widened and a blush spread up her neck and blossomed across her face. "Oh," she stammered out again, nearly choking on air.

From the front, a little chuckle escaped the cabbie, who tried to cover it by giving a few fake coughs. Regina chose to ignore it in lieu of continuing to darken the blush consuming the blonde's face and neck. "And, like the wine you've developed a taste for," she leaned over, whispering heatedly, allowing her breath to brush across the soft spot just below Emma's ear, "you'll never settle for anything less again."

"I… um… you…" The brunette accomplished her mission, pulling back enough to watch Emma's face darken even more as she sputtered. "Regina, I wasn't expecting… I mean, we don't… I have a guest room, and… Wow." Emma held a hand up, bending over as much as the seatbelt would allow. "Holy hell, is that the kind of thing you used to do back before… umm… before Storybrooke because that was… well, it was…"

Regina's smirk turned into a predatory grin. "Evil?"

"Yeah," Emma confirmed in a slightly strangled voice. She slowly sat up again, clearing her throat a few times and praying her face would stop burning. Taking in a few calming breaths, she turned to the brunette and tried to maintain what little composure she had left. "I'm serious, you know? If all we do is drink a couple of glasses of wine and crash out, I'm okay with that."

Predatory grin turning into a soft smile, Regina tilted her head in consideration. "I know, dear, and I'm fine with doing what we always do. Taking things as they come has yet to lead us completely astray."

The taxi stopped abruptly, pulling the women from their conversation. They looked to the front to find the cabbie turned around looking at them. "This is it," he said, nodding his head toward the apartment building. "$22.13."

"Thanks," Emma muttered, opening the door with a shove and nearly toppling out.

"No problem," he replied in an amused voice, not bothering to hide the fact he was fully enjoying the view as both women climbed out of his car. "Good luck tonight, blondie! You got yourself a real fire starter with that one." He nodded toward Regina.

"You have  _no_  idea," Emma said as she thrust the payment and tip into the cabbie's hand. "And I hope  _you_  never find out," she said with a wink at his understanding nod before closing the door and turning to lead Regina to the apartment for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
